This invention relates to an electrical pliers, particularly to a pliers that includes a pair of wire stripping jaw members and a pair of wire clamping jaw members mounted respectively in two anterior arms which act as a jaw and pivoted to two posterior arms which serve as handles. The jaw members extend transversely and partly out of the anterior arms, and movable jaw members move toward or away from fixed jaw members in a longitudinal direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the pliers.
It is known that electrical pliers are provided with means for cutting an insulation layer of a wire without cutting into the conductor inside the insulation layer. In one of the electrical pliers, a pair of wire stripping cutters are provided between a pair of clamping jaw members which has clamping jaw faces anterior to the stripping cutters. The stripping cutters can close and open to sever the wire, and the clamping jaw members can close and open to clamp the wire. In operation, the wire is inserted from the front side of the jaw members into between the clamping jaw faces and then to the stripping cutters. After severing the insulation layer of the wire, the stripping cutters move rearward from the clamping jaw faces and strip the insulation layer. Such an electrical wire is available for working only on a limited range of wire sizes.